Love is blind
by tenderrr
Summary: The night of the yule ball takes an unexpected turn when Hermione attracts the attention of Draco Malfoy.


Night of Yule Ball

The ball was in full swing and Hermione was supposed to be having a magical night. But even though she was in Hogwarts, the night felt far from magical. Her silken rose dress had made her feel like a princess and Krum, even more so. But the whole time she was in his arms, her eyes were solely focused on her red headed best friend. At the same time, there were a set of eyes that were on her that hadn't left since she had walked down the stairs in her little pink number. Oh, if only she knew...

He had seen her walk down the steps. Heck the entire male population in attendance had seen her. How could they have not? She was staggeringly beautiful and for a moment he forgot that this was Hermione; the same girl who had slapped him across his cheek, the same girl who he had called names and bullied since the first year, the same girl who was apparently now, a woman. And he was, as he was coming to a realisation, a man. But as he saw her slide her arm into Krum's, he realised he will never be hers. But that didn't mean he couldn't stare at her longingly all night though. And as he observed her with fascination and unease he understood where her feelings truly lay and now he had hope. Krum was a world class quidditch player not to mention twice his size but Weasley, Weasley he could handle.

She had just had the worst kind of falling out with Ron. Did she really have to spell it out for him? She had run away to the prefect's bathroom to be alone. With a spell muttered between sobs, she turned off the lights to allow herself enough privacy to calmly collect herself before she heard footsteps and Ron calling out her name. Someone opened the door and it wasn't Ron because he was still calling out her name somewhere outside. She looked up and saw the faint outline of a guy still standing at the door. She didn't know what possessed her to do it. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she was angry. Maybe she wanted him to feel those feelings too. Maybe she wanted to see if Ron would even feel those feelings, for her. And as she walked towards the figure in the dark, she just didn't care who the guy was. She closed in the gap between them, snaked her arms behind his neck and kissed him hard.

As you may have guessed, Draco was positively ecstatic at the sudden turn of events. He had no idea what he had expected when he had chased after her and even less of a clue of what he was going to say but it had turned out to be his lucky day. She smelled of grass and as he took her in, he decided he rather liked the smell of grass. At this point his hands had moved to her hips and he was kissing her back, just as intensely. She too for a moment seemed to have lost her mind and it took another of Weasley's awful cries outside to break her out of her reverie. She suddenly seemed to have realised what exactly she had done and pulled away. Draco had a silly lopsided smile on his face and he thanked the heavens for the fact that she couldn't see him right now. Bloody hell he was turning into Ron.

When she broke away and reality hit her, she knew she couldn't go through with it. She didn't want to be seen by Ron. She had to hide, and she was so very, very embarrassed but god whoever he was, was a really good kisser she thought to herself as she pulled him into the furthest cubicle from the door with her. Ron came inside but left after calling out her name a couple of times probably due to the absence of the sobbing sounds he had expected. Instead there were kissing sounds as soon as the door had shut because one silver haired boy had decided to make the best of their enclosed situation and had started nipping at her neck. "Hey, stop it!", Hermione wanted to say but she honestly didn't REALLY want to. And so, the sounds continued for a while until both were positive that they were covered in hickeys and then they had left the bathroom one after another. Only one knowing the other's identity and other thinking it was for the best anyway...


End file.
